The present invention relates to social networking. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated social networking based upon meeting introductions.
Social networking is generally accomplished by use of a web server that hosts a web site. Persons interested in social networking manually access the web site using a computing device and create profiles. The profiles may be searched via the web site to identify other persons with similar interests, occupations, or other similarities. Persons may initiate communication with other persons found to have, for example, similar interests or occupations.